Amistad Eterna
by virginika14
Summary: La llegada de dos chicas cambiarán los corazones de varios chicos, aparición de OCs y se aceptan nuevos
1. Primer día de clase en Teikoku!

**¡Hola!, este es nuestro primer fic, esperamos que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, pertenece a Level 5, excepto Akira Hiroto y Naomi Sakuma, si nos perteneciera acabariamos con la vida de Fuyuka.**

**Virgi: Bueno, ¡aquí está nuestro fic! (por fin -.-)**

**Alba: jajajaja te has tomado tu tiempo **

**Virgi: -.- bueno...**

**Alba: jajajaja, graciias ^^**

**Virgi: de nada ^^**

**Alba: y sin más dilación...**

**Virgi: el capítulo!**

**Naomi: Alta y esbelta, pelo de color como el de Sakuma, y ojos rojizos. Es lista y estudiosa, nunca ha suspendido. Le encanta leer, en su habitación tiene un montón de estanterías con libros. Es la hermana de Sakuma, estuvo viviendo en Alemania 5 años.**

**Akira: De tez clara, alta, su pelo es marrón y un poco rojizo, sus ojos son clavados a Hiroto, pero son de color lila. Le encanta la informática y es muy buena con los ordenadores, su vida es su portátil. Es la hermana perdida de Hiroto, lo lleva buscando toda su vida.**

* * *

><p><p>

**En la ciudad de Inazuma:**

¡Naomi!- exclamó Sakuma

¡Cuánto tiempo onii-chan!- dijo Naomi, acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Sakuma, dándole un cálido abrazo.

Entonces, ¿vienes para quedarte?- preguntó Sakuma con miedo de que la respuesta fuera un no.

¡Si!, allí no tengo nada más que hacer- contestó Naomi apartándose de su hermano para ofrecerle una linda sonrisa.

No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto, estoy, estoy tan feliz.- musitó Sakuma entre sollozos.

No llores onii-chan...

Volvamos a casa Naomi-chan, se hace tarde.

Hi!- obedeció Naomi, sin apartar esa sonrisa de su cara, que sin saberlo, era lo que su hermano más deseaba ver durante cinco largos años.

**En un aeropuerto lejano:**

Por fin te encontré...onii-chan...- dijo Akira

Se oye una voz:

Los pasajeros con destino Inazuma, por favor, sitúense en C-6

Adiós vieja vida, hola nueva vida.- dijo ¿? casi en un susurro.

**Al día siguiente, en la Teikoku:**

Sakuma, Fudo y Kido (después se vuelve a cambiar a la Teikoku) en su clase:

Atención alumnos, tenemos dos nuevas compañera.- dijo entre suspiros la profesora, al ver que no se callaban y nadie miraba hacia delante- adelante, pase señorita.

Hi! .- dijo una dulce y armoniosa voz, nadie le prestaba atención.- Mi nombre es Naomi Sakuma, encantada.

Sa-SAKUMA.- gritó Genda, el único que prestaba atención. Pero nadie hizo caso.

_A si que no me hacen caso, pues verán..._(la letra en cursiva indica pensamientos).- pensó Naomi, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó.- ME LLAMO NAOMI SAKUMA, SOY LA HERMANA DE JIROU SAKUMA Y ESTOY ENCANTADA DE CONOCEROS.

Toda, la clase se le quedó mirando xD

Ejem, sientese al lado de Fudo, aquel lugar.- dijo la profesora asombrada aún.

Hi!.- dijo Naomi e inmediatamente se sentó.

Y ésta es...

Akira Takashi, encantada.- dijo y se sentó rápidamente en el primer lugar que vio libre, (Virgi: te gusta pasar desapercibida eh? XD/ Alba: sii xD)

Bueno...empecemos la clase...

**Después de una aburrida clase...**

Emm...eto...yo...-intentaba decir Kido.- _¿por qué me cuesta tanto invitarla a tomar algo?_

Dime

¿Quieres venir a tomar algo después de clase?.- dijo una voz conocida.

Emm...¡claro!.- dijo Naomi un poco extrañada.

Bueno, te espero en la salida.

Vale, adiós Fudo, ¿qué me querías decir Kido?

¿Yo? yo, nada, nada

¿Seguro?

Si, si.

Bueno, adiós.- contestó no muy convencida Naomi, y enseguida desaparece por la puerta.

_Kido y Fudo enamorados de mi hermana...no sé que pensar...- _pensó Sakuma.

**¡Y aquí termina el capítulo! ¿cómo irá la cita de Naomi y Fudo? ¿Sakuma se interpondrá? ¿qué pasará con Kido? **

**Virgi: Éstas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Alba: Yo quiero leerlo ya...**

**Virgi: Pues te tienes que esperar como todos los demás.**

**Alba: Jo...**

**Dejen sus reviews please!**


	2. Locura al salir de clase

Disculpen el retraso! estuve liadilla con lo examenes, el libro que estoy escribiendo y 3 nuevos fics que subiré luego a fanfiction, sin más dilación... el disclaimer!

* * *

>Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level 5<p><p>

En un grandioso día, en Teikoku...

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ? .- se oye un grito en todo el planeta, ¿qué digo? En el universo entero -.-

-¡No hace falta que grites!

-Perdona ^^U .- se disculpó Naomi.

- -.- a ver si me entero, vas a salir con Fudo sin mi consentimiento.- replicó Sakuma un tanto enfadado.

- Sí .- contestó Naomi muy decidida

- Disculpad, ¿sabéis dónde está el intituto Raimon?- preguntó una chica muy tímida, Naomi al fijarse se da cuenta de que es la otra chica nueva.

- Ala! tu eres la nueva igual que yo O.O

- No es algo tan sorprendente -.-U .- declaró Sakuma.- bueno, si quieres te llevo, no está muy lejos.- - ¡Gracias Sakuma-kun! .- dijo Akira muy agradecida, con una sonrisa, que sin saberlo, había enamorado al hermano de Naomi.

- De-de nada, ¿có-cómo te llamas?.- preguntó Sakuma con un sonrojo en sus mejillas **(Virgi: Oh que lindo! ^3^)**

- Akira Hir..., ¡que más da mi apellido! Jijiji .- rió por lo bajo para justificarse

- jaja... .- rió Sakuma.- _que chica más rara...¡y linda! *_* _(los pensamientos están en cursiva)

- ¡Yo también quiero ir al Raimon! .- dijo Naomi para arruinar su buen ambiente.

- De eso nada, tienes una cita recuerdas .- finalizó Sakuma con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Maldición... .-susurró Naomi lo suficientemente alto para que Sakuma y Akira lo oyeran

- Adiós parejita! .- terminó dandole un guiño a la "pareja".

- Me las vas a pagar!

- Ui Ui eso ya lo veremos

- Arg...

Sakuma y Akira se dispusieron a partir hacia el instituto Raimon, mientras Naomi buscaba desesperadamente a Fudo.

- Dónde estará! .- preguntó a quién sabe quién Naomi.

- Fudo a regresado a casa, dice que le ha surgido algo y que... .- le respondió Kido muy asustado...

- ¡¿CÓMO ME HA DEJADO TIRADA ESE … ESE. … PELO RARO, SI, PELO RARO!

- Emm, si quieres puedo ir contigo, para que no se te fastidie la tarde y eso.. .- dijo Kido con todas sus fuerzas, lo cierto es que le costaba bastante este tipo de cosas.

- ¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA ME HA DICHO ADIÓS! .- ella a su rollo xD

- -.-U .- suspiró Kido, derrotado

- ¡EN CUANTO LO VEA SE VA A ENTERAR!

- Yo me tengo que ir al Raimon a recoger a mi hermana... adios...

- ¿¡¿Has dicho Raimon!

- Sí...

- Iré contigo muajajaja.- rió Naomi como una posesa.

- Sí...vale.- dijo aterrado Kido, él lo tenía claro, mejor no hacerle enfadar...

De camino a Raimon...

- Emmm...Naomi...- intento decir kido

- Dime.- dijo sin prestar mucha atencion

- Ati te gusta Fudo?

- O.O porque dices eso?

- Porque como has quedado con él...

- JAJAJA no me digas que estás celoso JAJAJA

- Yo? Celoso? de fudo? no me hagas reír

Por fin llegaron al Raimon, Kido guió a Naomi hasta el interior, donde se encontraba Akira y Sakuma

- Akira-chan! Sakuma-kun!

- _Mierda, me ha visto... que hace aquí? Está con kido, debe haberla traído él... -.-_ .- pensó Sakuma-kun

- Hola Naomi-chan

- Estáis buscando a alguien?

- Akira está buscando a Hiroto

- Ui Ui, no seréis novios, no?

Sakuma se queda de piedra al escuchar eso

- Claro que no! él es mi her...her...her...héroe! él es mi héroe!

- Tu héore? - preguntó Naomi con intriga

- Sí! - Sakuma se relajó un poco

- Naomi, será mejor que volvamos a casa, hay alguien que te espera allí

* * *

><p><p>

**Virgi: Chan Chan, quién buscará a Naomi? Qué ha pasado con Fudo? Se encontrará Akira con su "héroe"? Todo ésto y mucho más en ….**

**Alba: el tercer capítulo de …..**

**Las dos: Amistad eterna!**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Me llamo Fubuki Shiro

Gomen! Lo siento! Mi ordenador ha quedado inutilizable y me va a costar mucho subir los capis! :(

- Naomi, alguien te espera en casa.- dijo Sakuma un tanto nervioso

- o.O ¿quién?- preguntó Naomi muuuuuy extrañada

- Míralo tú misma, idiota…- dijo Sakuma susurrando la última palabra

- Te he oído ¬¬

- Bueno, yo voy con Akira a buscar a Hiroto, adiós

Sakuma se aleja corriendo hacia Akira, quien ya había salido en la busca del jugador del Raimon. Naomi vuelve a casa para saber quién la estaba buscando.

Pero en el camino tropezó y cayó encima de un chico, un chico muy mono con el pelo plata.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿te he hecho daño?- preguntó el chico amablemente y preocupado

- Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias ^^

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó el peli plata ayudando a Naomi a levantarse

- Naomi, Naomi Sakuma

- Sakuma…ése es el apellido de un amigo mío, ¿no serás familia de Sakuma Jirou?

- Así es, es mi hermano

- ¿En serio? No sabía que tenía una hermana, bueno, me tengo que ir, ha sido un placer Naomi Sakuma

- Para mí también, ….mmm….¿cómo te llamas?

- Fubuki, Fubuki Shirou

- Adiós Fubuki Shirou

Y el chico peli plata se aleja entre la multitud de gente que entraba a una tienda en rebajas.

-.-.-.-

Sakuma y Akira buscaban a Hiroto en Raimon, pero no tenían suerte

- Si quieres volvemos mañana, puede que hoy no haya venido.- ofreció Sakuma a Akira intentando animarla

- Pero yo quería verle hoy… y mañana no hay clase…

- Mañana quedo con él y te vienes

- wow…¿en serio harías eso por mí? ^^ muchas gracias saku-kun!

- _saku-kun….mi primer mote ^^_, de-de na-nada ^^, si quieres te-te-te-te-te acompaño a casa, solo si quieres claro…

-Claro que quiero! Eso ni lo dudes .- dicho esto Akira le guiñó un ojo y Sakuma muestra una agradable sonrisa ocultando sus mofletes sonrojados.

Los dos emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la nueva chica de Teikoku, pero en mitad del camino se encuentran con…

Chan Chan ! Os he dejado con la intriga? Jeje

Matta ne!


	4. Confusión

**GOMEEEEEEEEEEN! Siento haber tardado tanto…. ^^**

**Aclaración: las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos^^**

Los dos emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la nueva chica de Teikoku, pero en mitad del camino se encuentran con…

- JIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUU!

- _maldición… -.- _, nee-chan! Que haces aquí? -.- - dijo Sakuma con cara de cansado en la cara mientras Akira saludaba a Naomi.

- me he encontrado con un chico guapíiiiiiiisimo, tenia un pelo plateado super chulo! Y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…

- o.o en serio? Yo quiero conocerlooooo! .- dice Akira entusiasmada

- pero solo me ha dado su nombre -.-

- jopeee! Bueno no pasa nada ^^

- emmm, siento interrumpir pero deberíamos ir a casa, voy a acompañar a Akira, te vienes? .- dice Sakuma con cara de "di que no, di que no"

- vale! Yo quiero saber donde vive ^^

- pues mejor aun! .- dice Akira, y se va con Naomi dejando tirado al pobre Sakuma.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto Raimon

- Que si! Que os digo que he visto a Sakuma con una chica guapa! .- dice Kabeyama intentando convencer a sus compañeros.

- ¿estás seguro? A lo mejor es su hermana, he oído que ha venido.- intenta convencer Hiroto

- Que nooooo! Que se ha sonrojado cuando la chica le ha dado las gracias!

- mmmm que raro…, y que han venido a hacer aquí?

- te estaban buscando ^^

- y no me has dicho nada? -.-

- no, gomen!

- da igual -.-

En una cancha de futbol al lado de la rivera dos personas luchaban por Naomi.

**¿Quiénes luchan por Naomi? ¿Dónde se ha metido Sakuma? ¿conseguirá Akira ver a Hiroto? ¿Fudo se ha muerto? ¿a Kidou se lo han comido las pirañas? ¿creera Hiroto a kabeyama o lo matara? **

**Todo esto y mas en….. el próximo capitulo de…..**

**AMISTAD ETERNA!**


	5. Lucha por amor

Sakuma, Naomi y Akira pasaban por la ribera esa donde hay un campo de fútbol, y vieron a Fudo y Kido matándose a pelotazos… Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos mientras miraban la escena con asombro.

Fudo: ¡No te metas entre ella y yo! ¡Ella es para mí!.- Dijo Fudo con los ojos llenos de furia mientras le pasaba el balón con ira.

Kido: ¡es la única chica que me gusta y me gustara! ¡Es para mí!.- Gritó Kido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y como un loco le pasaba el balón aún más fuerte.

…..

Sakuma: vaya par de gilipollas, pelearse por una chica….- Dijo Sakuma indignado mientras cerraba los ojos y movía las manos en forma de indignación.

Akira: ¡yo quiero saber por quien se pelean! .- dijo Akira con flores a su alrededor, y una sonrisa que hizo que Sakuma se sonrojara.

Entonces los tres chicos se escondieron buscando respuestas, pero alguien entró a escena…

Fudo y Kido: ¡Goenji! .- Dijeron los chicos a la vez mientras paraban el enfrentamiento para mirar a su amigo.

Goenji: ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? .- Dijo Goenji enfadado.

Kido: estamos decidiendo el destino de la chica que nos gusta.- dijo Kido como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo.

Goenji: ¿y vosotros creéis que está bien decidid un enfrentamiento por una chica entre amigos por medio del fútbol? Si fuerais hombres de verdad lucharíais por ella en vez de hacer un tonto desafío.- dijo Goenji muy serio cogiendo el balón con las manos.

…..

Akira: *o* es tan genial….- dijo Akira con corazones en los ojos, mientras Sakuma miraba a Goenji con rabia y celos y una aura negra lo rodeaba.

Sakuma: …..

Naomi: *-*

…

Fudo: Tienes razón, de esa forma ganare yo muajajaaja.- dijo Fudo riéndose maléficamente, con las manos a la altura de la cabeza, ojos de psicópata y colmillos.

Kido: ¡no, ganaré yo!- dijo Kido con los ojos grandes a punto de llorar y los labios en forma de puchero.

Goenji: adiós -.-'.- gritó Goenji antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer como un chico misterioso… *-*

En otra parte….

Fuyuka: Natsumi te digo yo que esas chicas nuevas nos van a quitar nuestros chicos.- dijo Fuyuka tristemente mientras se tocaba el pelo.

Natsumi: tenemos que encargarnos de ellas… a nuestra manera… MUAJAJAJJAJAA.- rió Natsumi maléficamente(más maléficamente que Fudo) provocando que Fuyuka llorara de miedo.

Kabeyama: tengo hambre.

En el instituto Raimon, en el patio…

Hiroto: ¿has visto a una chica nueva con Sakuma?.- preguntó Hiro a Fubu *-*

Fubuki: he visto a una chica preciosa nueva pero con Sakuma no iba.- dijo Fubuki con cara de enamorado.

Hiroto: ¡ok! -.- .- dijo Hiroto pensando "se ha vuelto a enamorar el idiota…"

**Pov Hiroto**

¿Dónde estará? No será… no no puede ser ella, estoy seguro de que no, ella no se atrevería a venir… además que seguro que no sabe quién soy.

**FIN! xD**

**Siento mucho el retraso…**

**Pero he tenido muchos problemas… que no diré…**

**Y he sentido la inspiración y digo…¡VOLVERÉ!**

**Y he vuelto ^^ Subiré capítulos siempre que pueda… UN BESO**

**Mata ne!**


	6. Una verdadera lucha de hombres

Naomi: Te digo yo que el chico de pelo plateado es aun más guapo

Akira: eso es imposible, el chico misterioso esta super bueno

Naomi: Tenia unos ojazos grises…

Akira: Unos musculazos… se nota que hace ejercicio

Sakuma: Que estoy aquí! Dejad de hablar de chicos T.T

Naomi: Ooookaaay, y bueno Akira-chan lo que te contaba, que me he enamorado.

Akira: y yo también Naomi-chan

Naomi: Tenemos tantas cosas en común… SEAMOS AMIGAS HASTA LA MUERTE.- dijo Naomi mirando al cielo y extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba con la mano en un puño.

Akira: Wiiii, tenemos que celebrarlo, hagamos una fiesta.- dice la chica bailando un baile… un tanto extraño, mientras Sakuma babeaba.

Naomi: ESTA NOCHE FIESTUQUI.- baila el mismo baile.

Sakuma: ¡Nos hemos oolvidado de la pelea de los chicos!.- grita Sakuma con las manos en la cabeza .Las chicas al darse cuenta lo imitan haciendo el mismo gesto.

Van corriendo hasta el campo de futbol temiendose que se hayan matado a puñetazos.

Kido: Bulbasaur, TE ELIJO A TI.- grita KIDO con la 3ds en las manos

Fudou: Pues ahora verás, voy a usar una hiperpoción con mi Squirtle MUAJAJAJJAJAJ

Kido: NOOOO ME LO MATAZTE

A todos les sale una gotita en la nuca, de verdad pensaban que una pelea de hombres era una polea de pokemons? (He escrito polea en vez de pelea, que pro que soy)

Entonces aparece un balón del cielo envuelto en llamas y los golpea dejándoles inconscientes.

Goenji: Ahora me llevo vuestras 3DS y os las daré cuando sepáis pelear como hombres.

Kido: Mi DS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, es lo único que tengo.

Fudou: Kidou, luchemos como hombres una vez más.

Kidou: de acuerdo Fudou-senpai

Después de un silencio sepulcral que dura aproximadamente unas cinco horas narnianas, se ve a Fudou y a Kidou haciendo algo increíble…

:D:D:D:D:D:D

¿Qué estarán haciendo?¿Puede ser este capitulo aun mas absurdo?¿Haran la fiesta al final las chicas y bailaran su baile con flow?¿Kabeyama terminará de comer algún dia?¿Subire el siguiente capitulo el año que viene?

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUES ESPERA AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y AVERIGUALO

SAYONARA VIEJO

Mata ne! :D


End file.
